


Safe and found a home

by SuperCorp_Kalex4Ever



Series: Safe Till Found [2]
Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCorp_Kalex4Ever/pseuds/SuperCorp_Kalex4Ever
Summary: This is a sequel to Safe till found. Hope you all like it





	1. Chapter 1

In the morning  
Kmart wakes up on her back with a weight on her chest and arms wrapped around her waist. She looks down and sees Claire still asleep softly snoring. Kmart looks at the clock in her room and sees that its 7:00 in the morning.  
“Mornin’ K.” Claire says softly.  
Kmart looks at Claire and sees that she is still groggy from waking up  
“Morning Claire. How did you sleep?” K asked  
“Like a log. That was the best sleep I’ve had since the breakout.” said Claire  
“How about we get up and have some breakfast before we start the day?” asked K  
“Sounds good to be, but do you have a kitchen?” Claire asked  
“Yes I do. Follow me and we can wake people up as we go.” Kmart said.  
They leave the bedroom and walk down the stairs into a hall with rooms on each side. They wake everyone up as they head to the kitchen and see it stocked full of food. Kmart goes to the fridge and sees what she has and if its still good.  
“Yes the food is still good so its able to be fixed. What would be good to fix Claire?” asked Kmart  
“Tell me what you got first then we can go from there.” Claire said  
Kmart lists off a lot of food to Claire and they discuss what they would fix for everyone.  
“I think we can do eggs, bacon and bread. Sound good?” asked Kmart  
They hear a chorus of Yes. Claire and Kmart jump when they hear that. They turn around and see Alice, LJ, Carlos, and Betty.  
“Mornin’ everyone, sleep well?” Claire asked  
They got a mixture of Yes, and The best sleep I’ve had.  
“Thats good.” Kmart said  
They fix breakfast for the adults and kids. The kids were ecstatic that they had a big breakfast since the last one they had like this was before the T-virus was let loose. They all ate well and helped do the dishes and put them away. The adults called a meeting to see what they needed.  
“Alright now that everyone is full what are we needing to get?” asked Claire  
“I know that we need more medical supplies we’re running low on the basic stuff and the medicine for those who need it and stuff like that” Betty said  
“I can help with that. There is a hospital that isn’t far from here and if you need anything to help just let me know.” said K  
“Thanks special K I don’t know what I would do without you.” stated Claire  
“No prob Claire glad to help.” said K  
Kmart takes them to the armoire that she has and watches their eyes go wide at it except for Alice and Claire since they have already seen it when they first got here.  
“Grab what you need except for what’s on that wall.” said Kmart pointing to a wall that had specialized weapons and a glass case with all sorts of knives and arrows that she has.  
They all except Alice and Claire go wide eyed at the collection.  
“Holy hell how did you get all of these?” Chris asked  
“When the town started to become a ghost town I went to the weapons store since no one was in there I grabbed everything I could carry and bring it back. I did it a few times and this is what I started to collect.” answered Kmart.  
They talk for a bit and grab what they need so they can head out.  
“Alright I think we’re ready to head out. Claire you and Kmart will stay here to protect the kids and make sure nothing happens, while Chris, LJ, Carlos, Betty and I will go and get what we need.” said Alice.  
“Alright we’ll see you all when you come back.” said Claire 

Alice and Chris with the group were following the map the Kmart had given them to help them get to the hospital so they could get what they needed to continue on. They get there and they haven’t seen any undead yet.


	2. Chap 2

They walk inside and since its still daylight out they can see where their going. Betty leads them to where they need to go.  
“Grab any antibiotics, medical supplies you can find and if you find a living doctor please bring them with you.” Betty said to everyone.  
“You heard her guys lets go.” Chris says.  
Betty starts to walk to the pediatric with Alice as they go Alice asked “Why are we coming this way if we already get medical supplies?”   
There might be a chance there is a doctor that is still alive that can help treat the kids when I can’t or when I’m checking others who come back from the raids, plus I need to get some meds for Kmart.” Betty explained.  
“For Kmart?” Alice asked  
“Yes she’s Autistic and we don’t have the medication for her since she hasn’t had it since the break out.” Betty explained.  
Betty and Alice walk around and they find the area where they keep the meds. While they are looking for what they need they hear a noise coming from the back of the room.  
“Who’s there?” Alice asked  
They hear it again. They walk back and see a barricaded and they walk up to the door and knocked on it to see if the person is alive in there. The door opens and they see a doctor there with a gun.  
“Who are you?” the doctor asked  
“I’m Betty and this is Alice.” Betty said  
“Alice?” the doc asked  
“Jill?” Alice asked questionly   
“You two know each other?” Betty asked  
“Yeah we use to work together a while ago before I escaped from Umbrella.” Alice said  
“What are you doing here?” Jill asked  
“We’re looking for medication for an Autistic girl in our convoy.” Betty explained   
“I can show you what you need. Follow me and I’ll give you what you need.” Jill said to them.  
Jill shows them what they need and they take the rest of the other stuff that they needed for the other children.  
“Alice would it be alright if I could come along with you and join the convoy?” Jill asked hesitantly  
“Sure we could always use another doctor in the group.” Betty said.  
They walk back and meet the rest of the group and see what they grabbed. Betty checks her list and nods. They head back to the hole that they came through and they see the door that the came from. They opened the door and see Claire standing there.  
“Did you guys find what you were looking for?” Claire asked  
“We found what we needed and found another doctor that can help us.” Betty said to Claire  
“Who is the doctor you found.” Claire asked  
“Hi I’m Jill Valentine and I’m the doctor they found.” Jill said as she introduced herself.  
“I’m Claire its nice to meet you. What type of doctor are you?” Claire asked  
“I specialize with special needs like Autistic children and teens.” Jill said  
“Oh boy Kmart isn’t going to like this.” Claire said.  
“Who’s Kmart?” Jill asked  
“She is the only Autistic we have in the group. Thats why we needed to find the medication that she needed to take to help her control it.” Claire said.   
They all go up to the meeting room. As they walk by the kids in their big room Claire sticks her head in and calls Kmart out and motions to her to follow with the group. Claire and Kmart are the last in there. Kmart freezes when she sees the doctor. Claire hears an audio gulp from Kmart.  
“You okay K?” Claire asked  
“Just stay in front of me and we’ll be fine. I know her so I’m hiding from her.” Kmart said.  
“Okay.” Claire said  
“Everyone this is Jill Valentine. She’s a doctor and is going to be traveling with us for now on.” Claire said. Everyone gets up and starts to welcome her to the group. Kmart sneaks out and goes back to the children so she can keep an eye on them. Claire looks behind her and sees that Kmart left the group.   
“Claire since I’ll be working with the others as well can I meet the others that are in the convoy.” Jill asked  
“Sure. Follow me and I’ll take you to them.” Claire said.  
Kmart heard this and takes a secret passage she created and goes up to her room so she won’t see her old Doctor Jill. Kmart closes the hidden door but sits beside it so she can hear what’s going on in the other room.  
“Kids this is Jill she’s our new doctor that will work along with Betty. I want you to treat her like you treat Betty. Okay?” Claire said  
Claire gets a big reply of yes’s and ok’s. They go back to the meeting room but Jill pulls Claire a side.  
“I was wondering if i could meet Kmart. If that’s ok with you?” Jill asked  
“I can see if I can get her down here so you can meet her.” Claire said  
Claire goes back to her room that she shares with Kmart. She walks in and sees her laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling.   
“Hey.” Claire said  
“Hi.” Kmart relied.  
“Jill wants to meet you.” Claire said  
“I guess I’ll run into her sometime or another so might as well get it over with.” Kmart said. They both get up and walk down the stairs and go to the conference room and sees the others talking to each other. Claire walks in and sits with Kmart standing behind her.  
“Jill this is Kmart.” Claire said  
Kmart just nods to Jill and stays quiet. Jill looks at her and smirks.  
“Well, well, well. Its been a long time Delilah.” Jill said  
Kmart just stays quiet and moves away from Jill.   
“Kmart she isn’t going to hurt you.” Claire said  
“I know, but doctors who work with people like me they can read you like an open book.” Kmart told them. The others watch Kmart and Jills interactions with each other.  
“Kmart do you know Jill?” Betty asked her  
“Yes I know her. She use to be my doctor when I was still here before I met all of you.” Kmart told them.   
Kmart moves away from her and slowly goes towards the open door that leads to the hallway. Jill just watches her reaction and slowly walks to her. The others watch this with amusement as Jill and Kmart start a game of cat and mouse. Kmart gets into the hallway and darts to the stairs that lead to her room. She hears no one following her and walks into her room and closes the door. Jill just walks up the stairs and follows the path she saw Kmart take and it leads her to a room. Jill knocks on the door.?  
“Kmart come on out and talk with me. You know you will have to eventually.” Jill said  
“No way am I coming out. I’d rather stay in here than talk with you.” Kmart said  
“Why?” Jill asked  
“I can’t hide anything from you and it makes me very uncomfortable to be around you.” Kmart explained. While they talk down stairs the gang is talking about them.  
“Man did you see how scared K was when she saw Jill? I’ve never saw her like that before.” LJ said.  
“The last time I’ve ever seen her like this was when I first saved her from the zombie in Kmart.” Claire explained to the others.  
“Well I can understand where Kmart is coming from having someone be able to read you like an open book is hard especially if its a doctor.” Betty told everyone.  
“I know that Kmart will have to talk to her eventually and she’s not going to like it.” Alice said  
Up stairs with Kmart and Jill. Jill is sitting against the door talking to Kmart trying to let her come in and talk with her.  
“Kmart please let me in. I have the medication that you need to take.” Jill said   
Kmart leans against the wall and thinks about letting her come into the room. She sighs and goes to the door and unlocks it. Jill hears this and feels the door start to open. She sees Kmart coming out of the room. Lets go downstairs and talk with the others.  
Kmart nods and walks back down the steps to the conference room that the convoy leader and managers are at. They walk in and see everyone looking at them.   
“Sorry about that guys and girls.” Kmart said  
“Don’t worry Kmart. We were just wondering why you were nervous about being around her?” Betty asked  
“You see when I was younger my mom took me to the doctor that recommended me to Jill because i'm Autistic and she’s good with working with them. When I first meet her she wanted to meet with me separate from my mom that way we could get to know one another one on one.” Kmart explained to everyone.   
“When she came in she didn’t want to talk she was nervous and was trying to find a way out but I moved to sit in front of the door so that way she would have to talk to me after a little coaxing and then we started to get to know one another.” Jill said  
“Wow you certainly have changed since then K.” said Betty   
“I have my moments but I try to keep them under control. “ said Kmart  
They talk for a while Jill looks at Kmarts medical record and sees that she’s due for a physical soon. Jill watches Dalilah interact with the people around them and sees how much she’s grown.   
“Alright everyone let's head down to dinner and eat supper so we can go to bed.” Claire said  
Everyone agreed since they were getting hungry. While they left the room Jill stayed back with Kmart and Claire.   
“Hey Kmart.” Jill said  
“Yes?” she asked  
“Tomorrow I want to give you a check up since its been awhile from what Betty told me and I have your file with me so I can see what needs to be done to update it.” Jill said  
Kmart turns white and flashes back to the first time she met her and gulps.   
“It’ll be ok K.” said Claire  
Kmart nods and goes down to the dinner room and sees people still filling in empty spots. Kmart goes and sits at the head of the table with Claire on her right and Alice on her left.   
Everyone looks at her for her to start the meal.   
“Go a head and eat.” Kmart said  
Everyone starts getting the food that they want and relax and enjoy the meal they are having together. After a while everyone starts to head to bed. Kmart and Claire go up Stairs to their room. As they walk up Kmart starts kissing Claire and pushes her into the door as it closes behind them. Kmart slips her hands underneath Claire’s shirt and cups her breasts and runs her thumbs over the nipple as Claire moans her name. Claire moves Kmart to the bathroom and against the cold shower tiles on the wall. Kmart groans at the cold against her back. They take their shirts off and Claire takes off Kmarts bra and throws it against the wall behind them until they have nothing on. They get into the shower and turn it on to warm and relax for the evening.   
“I love you so much Claire I don’t know what I would do if anything where to happen to you.” Kmart told Claire  
“I don’t know what I would do either if I lost you too.” Claire said   
They both took a shower and got ready for bed and slept the night away.

In the morning Kmart and Claire woke up to someone knocking on the door.  
“Who is it?” Claire asked  
“Alice.” came the reply  
“What do you need?” Kmart asked  
“Jill is looking for you K.” Alice said  
Kmart groans at the thought of being poked and prodded by her doctor. She falls back against the bed and sighs.  
“Do I have to?” Kmart wined   
“Unfortunately you have to if you want to make sure you’re fine.” Alice said  
“Fine i’m getting up and i’ll be out in a bit.” Kmart said as she conceded   
She gets up and changes into a sports bra and shorts. she walks to the door and opens it to see Alice leaning against the side of it.   
“Thats what your going to wear when you see Jill?” Alice asked.   
“Yes, I might as well make it easier for me knowing her and what she is going to do.” Kmart explained.   
Kmart asked where Jill was at and Alice said “They found a room that they set up as an examination room and I’m to take you to it.”   
Kmart groans and follows Alice to the room. She sees the door open and peeks in and sees Jill and Betty there setting everything up for her. Alice sees Kmart by the door but not going in.   
Inside the room  
Jill and Betty are setting everything up.   
“It feels like we’re being watched.” Betty said  
“I know we are.” Jill told Betty  
“Who?” Betty asked  
“Its Kmart. She’s standing outside of the door where we can’t see her but she can see us.” Jill said  
“How do you know that?” Betty asked  
“When she used to come to me for a checkup she would see if I was there and try to run and hide from me.” Jill said  
“Why?” Betty asked  
“I know how to work with autistic kids and know how they think.” Jill says.  
“Let me guess you learned from school?” Betty asked  
“No. I’m autistic as well.” Jill told Betty  
“Wow I didn’t know that. So how does this work with you and Kmart?” Betty said  
Jill chuckles and says “I kept it hidden like Kmart did, and as for how it works with Kmart and I well lets just say that we tend to think along the same lines and be able to outsmart each other but in the end I always win.” Jill said.  
“Huh I’ll keep that in mind when we have to deal with K in the future.” Betty decided  
“I’ll remember that. Quit standing by the door Kmart and come in.” Jill said to both listeners.  
Outside the door  
Kmart gulps and feels Alice push her in and stands in behind her so she can’t leave.  
Kmart walks in and sits in a chair that is against the wall. She looks at Jill and Betty watching their movements.  
“Alice you can go.” Jill said to her  
“Okay.” Alice said and leave while closing the door  
“Betty would you like to stay and observe what happens or leave?” Jill asked  
“I’ll watch if thats okay with Kmart.” Betty said while looking at Kmart  
“I guess you can watch.” Kmart told Betty  
Half-hour later  
“Okay Kmart we’re done” Jill said  
Kmart nods and grumbles under her breath. She hops off the table and heads to the door. She opens it and runs to the family room and sees Claire sitting with Alice and Carlos. Kmart walks in and Alice sees Kmart walking towards them. Alice moves over so Kmart can sit by Claire.  
“Hey Kmart, How was everything?” Claire asked  
“Fine and I’m glad to be away from those two.” Kmart said.   
“Was it that bad?” Carlos asked Kmart  
Kmart nods and looks up and sees the two they asked about walk in. She watches them as she gets into a ready position.   
Kmart keeps her eyes on Jill and Betty as they walk into the room. A few people notice Kmarts ready stance.   
“Uh you ok Kmart?” one of the kids asked  
“Yeah I’m just getting jumpy.” Kmart said  
“Was it from your doctors apt with Jill?” Alice asked  
“Yes.” Kmart says point blank  
Kmart calms down and sits down beside Claire. She listens to the conversations going on in the room. She gets up and heads out the room but stops when she hears someone calling her name.  
“Hey Kmart where are you going?” LJ asked  
“I’m going to the garage to work on my cars and stuff.” Kmart told them  
Claire perks up at the mention of cars and gets up and follows her out.  
“Anyone who wants to look and see what I have is more than welcome to follow along with us. The guys get up and a few girls get up and follow along with them to the garage. When they get there the lights turn on and see a row of heavily armored cars like hummers and sees two motorcycles.  
“Damn Kmart did you do all of this?” Claire said  
“Yes and they don’t run on gas either.” Kmart explains  
“How the hell do you move them then without gas?” Carlos asked  
“I built them so that they are solar powered and no matter how strong the storm is they still get light and at night they convert the energy into power also if its clear out the moon also charges them.” Kmart finishes explaining it to them  
Everyone looks wide eyed at her. Kmart walk over to the bikes and looks at them and checks all the solar panels to see if anything has changed since she last worked on them.  
"So you built all the panels and stuff for the cars?" Claire asked  
"Yep." Kmart said  
They stay down there for a little while longer and head upstairs to the main floor where everyone is at. Kmart heads to her room to freshen up a bit and comes back down stairs. She nods to the ones who see her as she goes over to a big frame like object and presses something on the side and the screen comes to life. Everyone around her look up at her to see what she’s doing.  
“What is this Kmart?” Claire asked  
“This is my computer that is portable wherever I go. Plus its also linked to all the cars and stuff to track where we are going with a lot of other things.” Kmart explained  
“Pray tell how are you going to get an image of the location around us without the use of a satellite?” Chris asked  
“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Kmart said  
“Try me.” Chris said  
Kmart laughs softly that they don’t know just how smart Kmart is. She sees Jill looking at her since she knows what Kmart is thinking.  
“Before I explain that let me ask you a question first and don’t tell them Jill.” Kmart said  
“Okay what is it that you want to ask us.” Alice asked  
“For those who I’ve traveled with how high of an IQ do you think I have?” Kmart asked  
Everyone looks at her with a questionable look on there face and she just laughs.  
“Would you like me to just tell you all?” Kmart asked  
They nod their heads.  
“I am considered a genius for how high my IQ is. I can build, hack, and make just about anything that comes to mind. The only one in here that knows just how smart I am and can go toe to toe with me would be Jill.” Kmart explained to everyone.  
Almost everyone's jaw drops at the info they just heard from Kmart.  
“Wow I knew you could do stuff but not like that.” Alice said  
“Heh thanks. Now lets fix dinner and relax for the evening cuz we’ll be leaving soon for another safe house that I have.” Kmart told everyone  
As the evening comes they had dinner and everyone is heading for their rooms except for Jill and Kmart.  
Kmart sees Jill looking around trying to figure out where she’s going to stay.  
“Jill.” Kmart called to her  
Jill looks up at her and follows her up the stairs to a room just a few doors down from where they are at. She motions to Jill to enter the room. Jill does and sees a big room with a bed and a bathroom attached to it.  
“This is your room so you can sleep.” Kmart told her  
“Thanks Delilah.” Jill said  
“Its’ Kmart.” Kmart told her  
Jill sighs “I know you don’t like being around me but you're going to have to get use to it again. Besides Betty I’m the only one who knows you that well when you have an episode.” Jill said to Kmart  
Kmart sighs and walks out of the room and heads to hers and Claire’s. She walks in and sees Claire laying on the bed waiting for her. Claire sees Kmart walk in and gets up and goes to her. Claire doesn’t have to say anything to tell what’s bothering her. Claire sheds Kmart of her clothes and has her lie in bed while Claire does the same thing before joining her. When Claire gets in behind Kmart she wraps her arms around her and brings her closer to her.  
“Night Special K.” Claire whispers into her ear softly  
“Night Claire I love you.” Kmart said  
“Love you too.” Claire said as they both drift off into sleep


	3. Chapter 3

Kmart gets up and takes a shower. She walks into her shower and turns on the hot water and starts to wake up then she feels arms wrap around her and feels a body press up against hers. She moans at the feel of Claire up against her and relaxes into her body with the heat of the shower over them both. They stay in there for another 10 minutes and get out. They get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast. Kmart and Claire see everyone up sitting at the table eating before they head to the next safe house. Kmart goes to her computer and pulls up the locations of the safe houses that she owns. The other adults of the convoy see the locations all over the US.  
“What is the closest one Kmart?” Chris asks  
Kmart looks at the dot that is blinking to show their location. She points to one in Colorado.   
“That one is a special one that I made and let me tell you it wasn’t easy to get.” Kmart told them.  
“Why?” Carlos asked  
“That location is on the rocky mountains and its built into the mountain itself. Along with a huge advantage point of seeing everything below it that leads into a very steep valley that you can’t climb into and the mountain is so hard with rock that they can’t even dig into it without the use of heavy equipment that they can’t operate with.” Kmart explains to them.  
They all stare at her wide eye at how far she went with her base.   
“Alright we'll leave in the morning start gathering the supplies that we need and Chris, Alice, Claire and I will deal with the weapons and ammo. We'll also stock the cars up with them as well. They go to the room that has all the ammo and weapons that they need to put into the vehicles.

waking up to feeling someone shake me making me groan before taking over so the early sun wasn’t burning in my face. annoyed that they were trying to get me up but it wasn't happening.  
‘kmart wake up’ i heard claire say pushing my shoulder making me move farther away from her just wanting to sleep in.  
‘no’ i muttered under my breathe and relaxing when i felt her move off the bed making me smile knowing i won this.  
next thing made me snap open my eyes, when suddenly the blanket was pulled off me making me see claire standing here looking at me with an eyebrow raised.  
‘5 more minutes’ i rambled out before tucking my knees up to keep my body warm, getting a nasty shock when my pillow was yaked from under my head and before i could get another one, claire threw all pillows on the floor while turning on the tv making me groan at what she was doing. no thats not gonna work  
‘What the hell’ i whispered at how claire was acting not sure what was happening.  
turning my face into the mattress as my bed was stripped from everything making me breathe,sounding out the from the tv.  
hearing her turn it up more making me frown just wanting to sleep in.  
‘get up i'm not kidding kmart’ she said before reaching and pulling my legs, making me gasp the headboard as she pulled, i held on for dear life.  
‘KMART’! she screamed before dropping me back on the mattress, slamming the bedroom door where i could hear her downstairs with her heavy boots.  
finally relaxing at hearing her disappear making me go back to sleep before hearing loud bangs and slams of doors, i knew i wouldn't be able to go back to sleep when claire is in his kind of mood.  
signing as i pulled myself up and sit my legs on the floor making me rub my face, getting up and walking to the bathroom. shutting the door locking it since i'm not in a happy mood right now, throwing off my clothes in anger before jumping in the shower. knowing i can’t come out until i calm down. can't even fucking sleep in.  
slamming the glass shower door before it stutters and breaks the glass making me even more angry, it was a good fucking door. picking it up and pulling it from the shower and throwing it against the wall making a big bang and glass stutter all over making me breathe in trying to stay calm. fuck im not cleaning that up, why should i  
turning on the hot shower making me breathe heavy as i felt my anger and anxiety coming up, shaking my head trying not to lose it.  
after 20 minutes of being in the shower due to the fact i punched every wall in the bathroom even the shower walls making it look like someone left a bomb, whistling as i got dressed, roughly putting on jeans and a hoodie not caring if it wasn't on the right way.  
shoving open the door nearly taking it off its hinges making me growl at everything breaking today. throwing my clothes in my bag before looking around noticing claire hasn't picked up the pillows or the blanket from before making me speed walk out and slamming the door shut it making the door knob come off, throwing the handle on the ground, continuing to walk down the stairs, dropping my bag noticing everyone was avoiding eye contact.  
ripping open the fridge and grabbing a can of coke,shutting it before coming face to face with jill making me grit my teeth trying to breathe at how angry i was.  
‘kmart’ jill started to say something before i interrupted not wanting to hear it.  
‘WHat?! i said opening my can before drinking it in front of her not avoiding eye contact to show her i'm not in the mood.  
‘i notice you're not having a very good morning’ she corrected calmly noticing how kmart was breathing very heavy due to the fact her jumper is on back to front which was odd.  
‘yeah no shit! i shouted making everyone leave the room noticing how tense it was between the two not wanting to wait around to watch.  
‘here is your medication i think you should take it’ making me stare at her not believing her as she held her hand 3 different pills making me crush my can in my hand while staring at jill with a look that could kill.  
‘piss off! i dont need help!’ i told her shoving past her and going back upstairs to me room to get away from her.  
looking behind me she was following me making me run into my room and lock it, hearing her slide down until she was sitting on the floor like last time.  
‘this is why you need the medication kmart to stop these episodes from happening’ she said while the closed door trying to get sense into the teenager noticing how angry she is this morning. must of been something to do with claire  
‘i was fine until you showed up!’ i yelled through the door before throwing a glass at the door making it break with a crash.  
what's going on?’ betty asked as she walked up the stairs with claire noticing how jill was at the door sitting on the ground.  
‘kmart is having an episode’ i said making claire look at me before looking guilty while betty frowned.  
‘i am not! they all heard from behind the door, all jumping when something heavy was thrown at the door making jill get up quickly.  
‘open the door kmart stop this, calm down you're gonna hurt yourself’! jill said while leaning against it to continuing hear but everything went quiet making jill look back with panic in her eyes.  
‘fuck off! another yelled filled the big house making betty drop her jaw nevering hearing or seeing kmart act like this way ever.  
‘language Kmart! claire shouted out at the teeanger for swearing and the fact thinking how is she going to get her out of her room.  
‘the medication stops these things kmart, trust me its for your own good’ jill explained trying to open the door only to find the door knob missing.  
‘is it always this bad? betty asked trying to be quiet not wanting to piss off the teeanger anymore.  
‘no not to the point she starts breaking things’ she whispered pointing to see the door knob missing from this morning when she slammed the door.  
‘sorry but i'm still new to this, what kind of episodes does kmart have? betty asked her while looking at claire trying to find out what triggered it.  
‘well seizures, anger bursts and depression, shuts down when she doesn't understand something and she can hurt herself when she has these episodes’ jill explained slowly while trying to stay calm when kmart was like this.  
‘stop talking about me like i can't hear you!’ another yell make claire flinch noticing how angry her girlfriend was.  
‘is there anything i can do’ claire asked looking at jill who was still holding on to the medication.  
‘don't know but you can try’ she said handing over the pills to claire before walking down stairs with betty giving the two there space to work it out.  
‘babe its me, can you please open the door’ claire said trying to get her girlfriend to open the door.  
‘no fuck off! claire stood before banging on the door making everyone down stairs glance up at the sounds and bangs they heard up stairs.  
‘whats going on? carlos asked down stairs with betty and jill followed by alice all watching claire upstairs looking like she was locked out of her bedroom.  
‘KMART! watch your language!’ she yelled at the teenager before hearing a glass break against the wall making her flinch and jump at the sound of it.  
‘kmart what was that?! she shouted out in panic at releasing how jill is right about kmart hurting herself in a episode.  
‘the bloody mirror from the bathroom’ she heard her say before trying to shove the door open before hearing something being pushed against the door making claire stand back no understanding what was happening in that room.  
‘kmart what are you doing talk to me please claire begged trying to hear what she was doing.  
‘nothing just pushing the tv cabinet in front of the door so you can't come in’ she told the angry convoy leader knowing what she was like.  
‘KMART OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR NOW!’ claire screamed out in anger and worried about her girlfriend hurting herself.  
‘answer me kmart! she yelled out and getting no repose making her scared.  
‘no go away she heard making her roll her eyes before kicking the door noticing it wasn't opening she cursed under her breath and jogged down stairs in a rush to see everyone watching her.  
‘shes blocked the door with furniture’ she said rubbing her face in frustration.  
‘is there another way into her room? jill asked trying to figure out how they were going to get in that room.  
‘the window!’ claire said with a smile before running out of the house to the back where she could see kmarts bedroom window, grabbing the gutter pulling herself up before getting pushed up making her glance down to see carlos and alice helping her while jill and betty watched.  
reaching the second floor with she noticed kmart wasn't in her room, looking around the whole bedroom was upside down making her panic not seeing her girlfriend.  
the tv cabinet was shoved against the door and the tv was just hanging off the room,almost falling off the wall, the bed was stripped, there was broken glass everywhere before catching the bathroom door swing open to reveal it was worse than the bedroom making claire gasp in shock..  
can you see her?’ jill asked noticing claires expression knowing what the room would be like.  
‘no i wait i think shes’ she said before stopping noticing a little bump on the blanket and knowing kmart was sleeping by how quiet was.  
i think shes asleep? claire said turning around to look down at the others confused before returning her attention,slowly pulling on the window before it made a bang making claire curse noticing it was locked from the inside.  
‘fuck its locked’ she said making carlos and alice look at each other while jill didn't look surprised.  
‘she knew you would find another way in’ jill explained while carlos and alice rolled there eyes.  
‘kmart. unlock the window babe’ claire whispered softly knocking on the window making her stir in sleep.  
losing her grip on the window before falling, letting out a scream as carlos was ready to catch her.  
looking up to see the window open with kmart holding onto her arm, seeing a angry look on her face before yacking her with surprising shock and into the bedroom, quickly locking the window incase the others get another idea.  
‘what just happened!’ carlos asked staring up where claire was but disappeared so fast making him confused.  
‘kmart pulled her into the bedroom’ jill explained with a smile and walking away knowing claire was going to be ok.  
dropping her to the floor while claire was trying to breathe again while kmart just stood at window looking down at the others pissed off that they let claire climb up here by herself.  
waiting to see if her girlfriend was ok before walking over to the bed and laying back down again ignoring claire who was on the ground almost having a heart attack.  
‘babe’ claire whispered knowing kmart was trying to get back to sleep after saving her from falling.  
‘what’ i muttered knowing she was going to want to thank me.  
‘err thanks kmart’ she said looking up at kmart who was laying on her back.  
‘its ok its my job’ i told her while glancing up to seeing her still sitting down.  
noticing how tense and quiet she was, knowing she was trying help me.  
‘come on here’ i told her watching her snap up, mention her over with my open arms making her smile shyly before joining me,wrapping my arms around her pulling her down on the bed with me making her giggle.  
‘im not angry anymore if thats what your afraid of’ i whispered into her ear noticing how awkward she was in my arms.  
‘im not afraid babe’ she said looking at me with a serious face knowing she wasn't joking.  
‘you should be’ i said and turned my head to look at the bathroom feeling bad about this whole morning.  
‘im such a freak’ i whispered shaking my head noticing how my episode has affected claire.  
‘hey! you're not a freak i never want to hear you say that word again do you hear me’ she said pulling my chin so i had to look at her with sad eyes.  
‘i love you no matter what’ she whispered before giving me a peck on the lips making me relax before returning the kiss in a heated moment making her gasp as i layed her down while i climbed on top of her, continue to attack her mouth not caring about anything else.  
i ripped her shirt off making her frown making me chuckle before quickly kissing her forehead, promising her a new shirt, peppering kisses up her neck and collarbone while she just moaned gasping my hips to steady them as i started to roll my in excitement.  
‘kmart you need to take your meds’ she said before i reached up and kissed her hard making her shut up before undoing the zipper on her pants, just as i was about to put my hand in. a knock at the door made me growl making her sit up, pushing me off her quickly doing her zipper back up.  
‘what the hell you want? i growled out who ever was interrupting me with claire.  
‘kmart!’ claire hitting me on the arm while picking up one of my random shirts.  
‘its jill was i interrupting something?’ she asked making claire blush and getting up from the bed making me drop my head back on the bed in frustration.  
‘yes! i was getting physical with claire now piss off’ i yelled out with anger while trying to get in my girls pants when i’m interrupted by my annoying doctor.  
KMART! claire shouted at me with a red face while throwing a pillow at me.  
‘what? i asked confused as what the problem was.  
‘shes right heres your meds’, she said handing them out while i just sat on the bed watching her.  
‘kmart please take your pills’ she begged me sitting next to me waiting for me to take them.  
‘no i don't feel like it’ i said to her looking at her getting frustrated before take a breath.  
‘i dont care if you like it or not’ she yelled grabbing my hand before i yacked it back in shock and anger.  
‘claire theres no way i'm taking those pills, i dont need them’ i explained to her watching her getting more angry by the minute.  
‘kmart i swear to god if you don't take them, i will shove them down your throat’ she threatened me with an scowl making me smirk at how cute she was when angry.  
‘what are you going to shove down there with> your tongue’ i asked being a smartass before catching the smirk on claire's face making me panic but before i could run she jumped on top of me forcing me back on the bed while she straddled my lap, quickly placed the pills in her mouth making me gasp, trying to shake her off me.  
‘no claire it just a joke what are you doing no stop!!’ i screamed before watching her lean down towards me and capturing my lips making me cry out in anger.  
felling her slide her tongue across my bottom lip making me shake my head not granting her actress before she bit down making me cry out in pain, then she forced her tongue in my mouth making me moan before dropping the pills in my mouth. quickly trying to push them back to her, next thing she pushed them down so far they fell down making me sit up as i started to choke feeling the pills go straight down my throat while she sat there with amusement.  
‘fucking hell claire what the hell’ i gasped out trying to bring them back up but it wasn't working, turning i see claire handing me my can of coke, taking it from her drinking all of it in one hit before touching my throat, that fucking hurt and worse felt weird.  
‘thats what you get for not getting up when i told you too and locking me out of the bedroom while making me climb the window to get in’! she said getting up from the bed with a smirk, pushing the tv cabinet to the side, and unlocking the door, watching as she opened it and walked out to reveal a jill standing there awkwardly.  
‘what i saved you!’ i yelled out in anger before she just ignored my comment.  
‘i should of let her fall’ i thought as i knew it was going to happen now or never.  
‘how did you make her take them’ jill asked her noticing my angry but uncomfortable expression on my face.  
‘i shoved them down her throat’ she simply answer making me betty stare at her confusion while jill was interested how she done that and was still alive.  
‘how?’ betty asked while giving me a smile while jill avoided all eye contact.  
‘with my tongue’ was all she said making betty cough on her drink while jill just went wide eyed before walking past them and downstairs.  
‘what if she tries to bring back up’ betty asked concern knowing what kmart could do.  
‘she can't she tried after i did it but it was too late’ she said to them with a laugh making me shake my head hearing her say that.  
probably not the best way to get her to take but it worked so i guess that’s good’ jill said with a blush not knowing what to think before joining claire down stairs making betty follow leaving me alone to my thoughts.

After I’ve taken my pills rather forcefully I tell everyone to head to the garage I start telling them what to take and who’s in what car and truck.  
“Alice, Chris, Claire and I will ride on the motorcycles that will surround the convoy at four points. Jill and Betty will be in the truck with all the supplies in the back seat with LJ and Carlos riding in the back to shoot the zombies. The kids will be in this car that has game systems and tv’s so the kids can play. Ok drivers follow me and I’ll give you head sets that are connected to watches that you wear.” Kmart told the adults.   
Kmart leads them over to a storage locker that has all the stuff that they will need for the trip. Inside they see all sorts of tech that she has. Kmart leads them over to a stand that has 8 watches and headsets that go with it. Kmart grabs one watch and puts in on along with the headset that has a screen attached to it. They grab their watches and headsets as they head back to the cars. LJ and Carlos help the kids load up into the vans. They get the kids loaded up as Alice, Claire, Chris and I get our helmets on. Kmart gets on her bike and starts it up and puts her handheld computer part into the console and starts up the bike. She hears the others start up as well. Kmart turns on the watch and earpiece and motions everyone else to turn theirs on as well.   
“Can you all hear me?” Kmart asked everyone  
“Yep, crystal clear, and yeah blondi.” Kmart hears from everyone else  
Kmart flips LJ off and starts to move out the garage with everyone following her. As they leave the door to the garage automatically closes and maps appear on the windshields of the cars and a force field is placed around the bikes plus it shows directions of where they’re going.  
“Uh K what’s with the maps on the windows and why is there a shimmer around the cars?” Alice asked  
“Each car and bike has its own force field that will protect everyone from the zombies and it also comes with a GPS system I added into the cars. The force fields for the bikes are more than that. They protect us riders from the elements and adapt to the change in the weather. At night the force field will turn into night vision on all the cars along with the windows. So all is pretty clear when something happens.” Kmart explained.   
They all nod their heads in understanding. They get to their assigned vehicles so they can head off to the next base in the Colorado Rockies. Kmart gets on and turns on everything. Those who have radio’s are able to see a red blink showing that Kmart has turned hers on.  
“Alright can you hear me?” Kmart said into the mic in her helmet from the ear piece.  
“We hear you loud and clear K.” They respond back to her.  
“Alright everyone follow Claire, Alice and I.” Kmart said.  
They pull out from an underground tunnel to see that they’re on the outskirts of Chicago and are headed to Colorado to the safe base that Kmart owned.   
“Computer show us the easy way to get to the base.” Kmart said  
The computer shows a digital map of where they are at and where they are headed to with a route outlined so they can find their way there. Kmart nods her head when she hears her name.  
“Kmart whats with the map on the screen?” Chris asked  
“That is the way we’re going to get to the safe house. It bypasses all the highways and cities so it is much safer and all of the vehicles can go off the road like alterian vehicles.” Kmart said to everyone.  
Kmart leads them through the outskirts of the city and into the woods and side roads. Kmart sees Claire,Chris and Alice riding around to convoy as they switch places to keep things interesting. The manage to get to a small town of Trenton MO and do a sweep of the area to make sure it's safe for them to stop and rest for a bit. They look at the time and see that is close to dinner time. They fix easy meals for everyone and Kmart brings out coffee for the drivers to stay awake from her stash she has on her bike. The leaders see this and are surprised that she had that there the whole time.  
“You sneaky little brat you had that on you the whole time?” LJ said.   
“I only brought it out so we can continue on farther on to Sharon Springs. There we will rest for a while so some people can rest for a bit and start back up again. From there it's on to Grand Teton Mt. There is where the base is. The map will show you where we’re will be going and where we will stop at to get there the fastest.” Kmart told everyone.  
They get back on and into the jeeps, hummers, and bikes so they can get started on the road again. They get to Sharon Springs as they got there they saw it rain and in the planes saw twisters from a distance wasting away and picking up zombie’s. They get there around 10 in the morning. They find a safe place to stay and rest for a bit. Kmart does an inspection on her vehicle to make sure nothing is wrong with them. Her computer is running a diagnostic test on the mainframes to make sure no one is hacking or trying to hack them so they can get a location of them. A few minutes later the test showed that they were not hacked or being tracked. Kmart takes a break to walk around and check her surrounding when she is waved over by Betty.  
“Hey Kmart time to take your meds again.” Betty said  
Kmart nods her head and takes them willingly and shows that she did to Betty and Jill. Jill motions for K to follow her behind her jeep.  
“Alright K I’m just doing a focus test to make sure you’re taking care of yourself.” Jill said  
Jill does the test on Kmart and she does fine. Jill nods her head at her letting her go. Kmart uses the mic to let the leaders know that it’s time to round everyone up and get back on the road. They have everyone accounted for and head off. Kmart sees that they’re coming upon a river that leads over to Colorado.  
“Everyone stop for a moment I’m going to check to make sure we can cross over.” Kmart said.  
Kmart changes the station to the computer to ask if the water riding mode is ready to use on all the vehicles. Kmart sits and waits for five minutes. The computer say’s that it's ready to be used and it shows that its active through the forcefield. Kmart turns her channel back to the others.  
“Alright everyone I’ve checked my computer and the forcefield will hold the cars and everyone up as we go across the river.” Kmart said  
“So it’s kinda like we’re in a ball and going across the water like it was nothing.” Chris said.  
“In a nutshell answer yes.” Kmart said.  
Kmart turns back to the computer and said. “Activate water mode on all the cars.” Kmart rides onto the water and still floating and going forward. Kmart looks behind her and sees everyone else following her as they cross the river. They all get across safe and sound as the map changes to the location of the base that they’re going to with the road that they will need.   
“Kmart why did the map change?” Alice asked  
“The computer is now at the main base here in Colorado and is showing us how to get there safely.” Kmart explained to everyone.   
Kmart starts off and goes into the higher elevation of the mountains. As they get higher up it starts to get colder and starts to snow but thanks to the forcefield that it’s still warm for them to continue on. They come upon a power box and a road closed sign they see farther on that there is no road just an edge of a cliff.   
“Kmart what’s going on? It say’s the road is closed.” Claire said  
“I know just watch and see.” Kmart said as she puts her hand on the power box and it flashes a white light and the road close sign disappears. Kmart motions for everyone to follow her as she speeds towards the end of the cliff. As she hits the end a metal tube that is big enough for a semi to fit through opens up going downwards. They all enter the tube and the headlights kick on and see they are going really fast as they come to the end they slow down and even out. They look around and see that they are in an underground garage elevator. As all the vehicles get on to it it starts to go up into a new floor that has multiple cars and bikes all around the room. Kmart gets on the radio.  
“Alice, Chris and Claire park by the bikes. Betty, Jill park by the Jeeps. LJ and Carlos park by the trucks. Take out what you brought with you and follow me.” Kmart said  
Kmart leads them to a big elevator and presses the top floor of 10. They feel the elevator moves upward and comes to a stop. Kmart and everyone gets out and sees a huge main room that has 10 tv’s with every game station and games to play.  
“Kids and teens this is your floor with over 25 rooms so if you want your own there is a hallway to the left and has 15 rooms for those who want their own. Those who want to share you can pick from the 25 rooms that are open. There are two locker rooms that are labeled for girls and boys. Each locker room has 30 stalls with soap, towels and deodorant, and razors for guy’s and for the girls in their locker room you have all the under clothes, soap, razors, deodorant and other products you will need.” Kmart told them all.  
“Also if any of you try to go into the other locker room that isn’t yours a forcefield will stop you and push you back.” Kmart added.  
The kids all go to the different rooms and move on. Kmart moves back to the elevator and the adults follow. Kmart pushes the 11th floor button and the door closes. They move up and the doors open into a large living room with 7 rooms surrounding the living room with Kmart's big computer against the wall. With a big staircase leading up to a viewing room.   
“Down where we came up from is where the supply room and medical rooms will be. Betty and Jill you will be having 5 rooms for patients and one room for supplies and one room to act as an office for you both. One room already has two desks with file cabinets. Up here we have the rooms for adults that all have bathrooms and places to put your weapons. There are 8 rooms up here so Jill, Alice, Chris, Betty, Carlos, and LJ you all have 7 of the rooms. I know Betty and Carlos will share a room so there’s that. The last room is the main room where we can make plans with what comes next.” Kmart told them   
“We all will meet back here at 7pm and we’ll get the kids and I’ll go over with everything that is here and what's on different floors.” Kmart said.  
Everyone nods and goes off to find their own room. Claire stays back with Kmart.  
“Follow me Claire you’ll be with me.” Kmart said.  
Kmart motions for Claire to follow her to the end of the hall and sees another elevator. Kmart presses up and the doors open and they walk into the elevator. The inside is like a regular elevator and goes up to Kmart’s room. They walk into the room and see how huge it is. One half is a training room, one part is a closet that has a lot of clothes, and the last part has a king size waterbed that has a huge frame with it. They see a hallway beside the right side of the bed.  
“Welcome to our room Claire, we have our own workout area, closet, and through the hallway going straight is the bathroom and the one going off to the side is where we keep our weapons and ammo. Follow me I’ll show you.” Kmart said  
“Alright K lets go.” Claire said  
Kmart and Claire go into the hallway and goes right into the weapon room and sees a 8x12 room that is three walls covered in guns, blades like knives, daggers, swords and tactical knives. The wall over there hold ammo and the workbench is so it you want to clean, repair or make a new weapon that is where you can make it happen.” Kmart explained.  
“Alright.” Claire said. She moves to put her stuff with everything else along with Kmart as they both put their stuff away. Kmart leaves the room and goes into the bathroom. She looks and sees her huge walk in shower that is hidden behind a wall that has three showerheads and side jets, a hot tub off to the side, a huge bath tub that can fit five and a toilet, sink and vanity. The room has windows that are protected by rocks that are bullet proof, water weight and can hold over 500 tons of weight. (So in other words that no one can get in through there) Kmart feels arms wrapping around her as Claire is shocked in how big this bathroom is.  
“Wow Kmart you sure know how to design this place that’s for sure. I can’t wait to take a shower tonight with you.” Claire said as her hands wander over Kmart's body to cupping her breasts and giving them a good squeeze and rub. Kmart blushes and moans at the feel that Claire is giving her. Kmart looks at her watch and sees that its 5:55 almost 6 o’clock.   
“Well we can do that later but right now I just want to lay down with you and cuddle until we all meet at 7. If that’s alright with you?” Kmart asked  
Claire nods her head and pulls Kmart to the bed and climbs onto the frame and softly lands on the bed. They both are on the water bed and feel the water move with them almost making them lose balance. Kmart lay’s down with Claire and feels Claire pulling her into her body and sighs in comforts of her girlfriend. Kmart sets an alarm for 6:50 incase if they fall asleep so they won’t miss their meeting. Kmart relaxes into her girlfriend's body and starts to fall asleep.


End file.
